


This Looks Bad

by Xyriath



Series: This Looks Bad [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Bones, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn, also porn, dubcon, eh screw fandom standards I do what I want, sheer, slightly different than usual but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt: "Omega Bones who has been hiding as a Beta because of ~reasons~ and Alpha Jim finds out."</p><p>Does what it says on the tin.</p><p>You can guess exactly what ensues.  First time writing Omegaverse, please pardon any slipups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Looks Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I should note that this isn't mirrorverse (everyone is way too nice for that), but due to the nature of the prompt I did set this in a kind of universe that is not-quite-as-utopia as Star Trek usually is. So yes, standard universe + A/B/O + a little more prejudice.

They weren't working, and Leonard was going to lose everything again.

He wasn't sure why the suppressants had lost their effectiveness so quickly. He might not have a degree in pharmacology, but with a combination of necessity, exposure, and independent research, he was no slouch in the field. And while your standard Omega scent and heat suppressants were mediocre—making them manageable, but not unnoticeable—Leonard had managed to tailor these specifically to his biology. Every year or so, his hormones adapted—an evolutionary prerogative that made developing a universal, long-term concealment impractical—but it had only been a month and a half since he had altered the formula. It shouldn't have failed this quickly.

It did explain why M'Benga had been eyeing him earlier today in medbay, as if he were confused, a puzzle that he couldn't quite figure out. He didn't think that it had occurred to M'Benga, the truth of the matter, since Leonard had smelled like a beta in the time they had known each other, but at this rate, it wouldn't be long before the man realized.

Leonard swallowed, thinking again about the way M'Benga had watched him. He wondered if it would change, when he realized that Leonard was in heat—after all, it was when Leonard had realized it himself that that had also come the realization that the suppressants weren't working. He spent a few moments visualizing what it would look like, M'Benga's shift in expression as he approached Leonard, the spark of realization and, after that, possession. The way his arms would brace against the wall, one on either side of Leonard, leaning in as he nudged a knee between—

He shuddered. Maybe he shouldn't think about M'Benga.

Of course, that only led to further tangents. Uhura, with her sharp tongue and her commanding carriage. Uhura was always in control of herself; he could only imagine the control she would exercise over an Omega—over him. And, of course, those _boots_ , the way the heel would dig into the skin between his shoulderblades.

And Jim.

Leonard brushed his hand across his crotch, squeezing softly, then swallowed. Even on the suppressants, it was never a good idea to think of Jim Kirk. Off them, in heat, he knew that he would inevitably end up doing something stupid.

And it _was_ a full heat; he could feel that now. Instead of the dull aching that normally plagued him, that was a minor annoyance, this was a desperation that was pounding in his head, in his chest, in his _cock_ —

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, striding and plucking the suppressants and an old-fashioned syringe from the medicine cabinet. It was an antiquated method of delivery, yes, but it allowed him to control the dosage of what was essentially a homemade drug much more easily, and slightly increased the potency.

Still, he didn't know how much another dosage would help, and even if he couldsynthesize up something new, he wasn't sure if it would work whilehe was in heat.

The door hissed open behind him, and he whirled to see Jim standing there, eyes wide, as he took in Leonard holding the vial and the syringe.

Well this looked bad.

And after all of the precautions he had taken, he was about to be outed because his best friend was a nosey guy who couldn't knock to save his life.

"Bones," Jim snapped, all commanding captain now. "What the _hell_ is going on? M'Benga said you were acting weird, and now this?" He took a step forward, but Leonard stumbled back. He really, _really_ didn't need Jim around right now, especially since it was already clear that Leonard's presence, his heat, had increased his aggression. And if Jim realized _why_ that was the case…

"None of your business," he snapped, hand tightening around the vial.

"It's my ship, and my business!" Jim scowled. "Tell me what that is. That's an _order._ "

Leonard flinched at the word, at the tone, at the sheer _alpha_ -ness of it all. He lost himself for a moment in a panicked desperation to comply, and the next thing he realized, he was on his knees, head bowed, shaking slightly.

He felt Jim approach, and every muscle in his body screamed at him to hunch over, prostrate himself, beg for forgiveness. He fought it, though, with every fiber of his being, barely noticing when Jim wrenched the vial and syringe from his hand. He did look up, however, when Jim took a step back and sniffed it, so he saw the realization fill his friend's eyes.

"You're an—" His nostrils flared as he took a step towards Leonard, and he had to look down again, knowing that Jim could smell it on him. "You're a fucking _Omega_ , Bones?"

Leonard flinched again, and this time he couldn't stop himself, hands hitting the floor as well. He wanted to plead to make it up to him, babble apologies, find some way to _please_ him, but all he could do was choke on the words, shaking.

After a few moments, the pressure eased, and Leonard could lift his head. Jim had taken a step back and had gotten himself under control. He took a deep breath, setting the vial and syringe aside.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why hide?"

Anger, Leonard was expecting. Hurt, he was not.

"I—I didn't want—" He took a deep breath. "Bein' an Omega makes things harder. You know that. I had to. Never woulda made CMO without it. They'd take it away if they found out."

"Bones, there isn't—"

"You know they would!" he snapped back, then recoiled, ducking his head after realizing what he had done. Still, while there was no official policy, Omegas never made chief officers or captain. Ever. "M'Benga already has issues workin' under someone who he thinks is a Beta. Has nothin' against me, but… d'you really think _any_ Alpha would put up with servin' under an Omega?"

Jim sighed. "I'd never let that happen."

"Then what about the deception? Y'don't think I'd be discharged for that?"

"No. This is my ship. I make the decisions on the crew. You're the best person for the job, and I'll _make_ them understand it."

Leonard wanted to believe him. He could almost believe him, but he knew that was just the hormones working.

"So _no one_ knew?"

Leonard hesitated before answering. That… was a question he wasn't quite sure how to answer. Luckily (or perhaps not), Jim answered it for him.

"Jake knew."

Leonard winced at the old boyfriend's name coming from Jim's mouth. "It, ah, came up, yeah."

"You told _him_ and not _me?_ "

"We were _dating_ , Jim. Havin' sex. That's the kinda thing you discuss." And after that breakup, the subsequent if irrational fear that Jake would spill his secret, it had become something that he didn't discuss with anyone again, ever.

He could hear Jim walking over to him again, felt the not-pressure of his presence, increased by Leonard's—

"You're in heat?"

Leonard swallowed, then nodded, but was cut off by Jim's fingers under his chin, lifting his head up to look at him. The frantic, conflicting emotions in his eyes—anger, hurt, desire—sent a pleasant shiver straight down Leonard's gut.

"Did _he_ ever have you during a heat?"

Leonard inhaled sharply, shaking his head. "Not—not a full one. Was always on the suppressants."

The slight pressure of Jim's fingers under Leonard's chin barely increased, but he sprang up as if Jim had yanked him. Jim smirked at Leonard's eagerness.

"So you haven't had an Alpha during a full heat since joining Starfleet. At least."

Leonard could have answered, but in this moment, he was too fine-tuned to what Jim wanted and too intent on pleasing him to do so. Jim didn't want an answer. He wanted Leonard. Without another word, he leaned in to press his lips to Jim's, intending to be hesitant, submissive, but the intensity of his want broke that resolve and turned it into a frantic, desperate kiss.

Jim practically growled into his mouth as he grabbed Leonard's biceps, turning him and slamming roughly into the wall. Leonard shuddered at the treatment, whining and burying his hands in Jim's hair, tugging his head closer. Jim ground his pelvis against Leonard's, roughly enough to be nearly painful, and when Leonard reciprocated, Jim shoved his knee between Leonard's legs. Leonard caught himself grinding again, this time against the thigh, rutting like—well, he _was_ an Omega in heat.

"Fuck," Jim snarled as he wrenched away, fixing his eyes on Leonard as his fingers scrambled underneath Leonard's shirt, short nails digging into his back. Leonard arched back into them, yanking him closer.

"That's the idea, kid," he gasped.

Jim bared his teeth in what could have arguably been called a grin before leaning forward and nipping sharply at the side of Leonard's neck, sucking at the spot. Leonard tilted his head to allow Jim more room and, almost unconsciously, lifted a leg and hooked it around Jim's waist, tugging him in closer. He could feel Jim's cock against his abdomen, as hard as Leonard's was, if not harder. He could feel his own straining at the front of his pants, leaking nearly as much as his ass was at this point. Christ, he hadn't been this wet in years—the last Alpha he had been with was Jocelyn, and he hadn't been with a male Alpha in even longer. Not when he was in a full heat.

He moaned when Jim pushed his hands down the back of Leonard's pants, roughly pushing a finger inside him. Leonard squirmed at the intrusion, but Jim shifted so he was rubbing their crotches together, and the moan turned into a yelp as he tried to reciprocate, only to be held still by Jim's other hand. He struggled, but Jim's grip only increased, and he pushed another finger inside of him.

As if echoing his own thoughts, Jim murmured into Leonard's ear as the fingers slid in and out. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had an Omega in heat?" Leonard could feel Jim's hot breath and gasped, pushing back onto the fingers. Jim's other hand let go of Leonard, and Jim pinned him with his hips instead as he yanked Leonard's shirt off one-handed. "Too fucking long. And you know what?"

Leonard whined again as Jim withdrew his fingers, pulling back completely, leaving him clutching at the wall for support. He shook his head, wanting to follow, but Jim's hand was raised lazily, keeping him in place without a touch as effectively as if he were still pinning him there.

"I'm going to fuck you into the ground until you scream, then until you're too hoarse to make another sound."

With a groan, Leonard was on his knees again, stumbling forward as Jim beckoned, dropping to his hands as well when he indicated Leonard should stop. One hand fumbled at his waistband, tugging his pants down as Jim watched with a smirk, and it wasn't until he had kicked them off that Jim stepped towards him again, trailing his fingers down Leonard's back.

Leonard shuddered and bowed his head, biting his bottom lip and trying to stop the soft keening noise coming from the back of his throat. He could hear Jim undress—could practically sense every movement, with how sensitive he was at this point—and when he felt the slight pressure of the hand between his shoulderblades, he sank onto his elbows, gasping and trying to look frantically over at Jim when he shoved the side of Leonard's face into the carpet. He could feel Jim shoving his legs apart, feel his hands grip Leonard's sides as he bent over him, feel Jim's knees pushing Leonard's thighs even wider. Jim's tongue licked a stripe up his back as he slid suddenly inside, drawing another yelp from Leonard at the unexpected stretch.

"Fuck, Bones," Leonard heard him gasp out in a cracked voice, but he was quickly distracted by the swelling inside his ass. He let out a strangled noise as his fingernails dug into the carpet. Christ, he had almost forgotten about the knot. Had _definitely_ forgotten about how fucking amazing it felt when in a full heat.

Leonard just let out a long, low moan and thrust his hips backwards, eliciting a laugh from Jim and another sharp bite, this time in Leonard's shoulder. Jim pulled out, as much as he could, and Leonard writhed as he felt the knot catch on the rim of his ass.

"Like that, don't you?" Jim was practically purring into his ear. "Fuck, you're needy, aren't you."

"Yes!" Leonard managed to gasp out. "Oh god, Jim, _move!_ "

Jim snapped his hips forward, filling Leonard again.

Leonard scraped his fingernails down the carpet and let out a whine that was cut off with a choke. He was barely able to think coherently and he doubted that Jim could, either, if the force of his thrusting was any indication, fast and rough and with barely a thought for the way the knot caught, causing a much-needed pressure and fullness.

"Jim," he gasped out as the side of his face scraped the carpet, Jim grabbing his wrists and forcing him down, upper body now nearly flat against the ground. "Fuck—Jim—Jim! _Jim!_ " He was shouting it now, over and over and over as Jim pounded into him, trying to spread his legs wider, overwhelmed by the sheer _satisfaction_ of having Jim fuck him, by _Jim's_ satisfaction and obvious pleasure as he whispered—babbled, really—into his ear, strings of, "Yes, god, yes" and "fuck you're tight" and other things that Leonard couldn't understand, though whether that was his fault or Jim's, he didn't know or care.

When Jim's teeth caught Leonard's ear, the litany of Jim's name turning from words into screams with the occasional supplication escaping. Leonard didn't know what he was begging for, unless it was for Jim never to stop.

When his voice cracked, the desperate _need_ was too overwhelming to continue, to get anything past his lips but the occasional cracked whimper as Jim continued. He didn't know how long it had been— _not long enough!_ screamed the Omega part of his brain—but his arms ached, his legs ached, and Jim had sped up, knot continuing to press up against Leonard's prostate. He thought that it might end soon—might, but there was no way to—

And then Jim snarled—yes, _snarled_ —and shoved him down even harder, hands digging into his wrists as he thrust—

The orgasm hit him suddenly, the moment after Jim reached his, and he let out a low keening noise as the pleasure rippled through him in waves, feeling a warmth fill him, an absurd amount, knowing that it was Jim's come and practically begging for more of it as he pushed back into him.

Leonard could feel Jim's breath, hot on his neck, and realized that he was shaking. He closed his eyes, breathing hard, as Jim slid his hands up Leonard's arms, letting up the pressure.

"Fuck," he could hear Jim breathe, and couldn't agree more.

Leonard let out a groan as the endorphins from the sex began to wear off and he realized exactly _how_ much his limbs ached. It distracted him from the high, just a little, as the aftershocks of pleasure continued. "Jim, I gotta move. Ow. Shit."

Jim didn't say anything, but wrapped an arm around Leonard's waist, tugging him fully onto his cock as he rolled the both of them onto their side. Jim was still gasping, still coming into him, and though it was lessening, Leonard knew that he would continue in some fashion until the knot loosened and he could pull out. Until then, he would just enjoy—

" _Fuck!_ " He couldn't pull away, but almost tried before he caught himself. "Fuck. Jim, I'm not on anything—those suppressants were a birth control, but—"

"Hey, hey. Don't worry. I take it."

"Oh, thank god." Leonard relaxed, leaning back into Jim, breath hitching as Jim fit them together again. "I couldn't—that would be—"

"I know," Jim murmured, running his fingers through Leonard's sweaty hair, then pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "But—"

"If this is about coming out as an Omega, Jim, I'll fish the goddamn knot out of my ass and kick you out myself."

Jim just laughed. _Laughed_ , the bastard. "We'll work on that."

"Like hell we will," Leonard grumped, but the way Jim reached around and squeezed his hand, he thought it might end up being okay.

But he was at least going to have to make good on that promise to make Leonard hoarse, first.


End file.
